


Cause You Make Me Sick

by faithinthepoor



Series: Glee [28]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Silly Love Songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You Make Me Sick

**Author's Note:**

> In my series this follows [I’m Not That Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640810), [It Sucks to be Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640836), [Kiss Me Goodbye](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640850), [We All Have Sorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640862), [I’m Not Myself Lately](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640884), [I Ain’t the Worst You’ve Ever Seen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640900), [I Know That I’ve Got Issues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640908), [You’ll Never See What You’ve Done to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641365), [Everyone Must Stand Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641370), [I Should Be Happy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641377), [Every Now and Then I Fall Apart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641387), [I Wish That I Had Jesse’s Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641391), [I Dreamed That God Would Be Forgiving](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641394), [I Don’t Want To Be Friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641401), [I’m a Loser Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641414), [I Sometimes Wish I’d Never Been Born At All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/641422), [I Don’t Wanna Think Anymore](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951407), [I Am Stronger Than Yesterday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951449), [Can You Hear Me Praying?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951482), [If I Lost You Would I Cry?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951506), [I’ve Got to Keep Control](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951545), [I’m Living a Teenage Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951581), [I'm Like, Forget You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951644), [My Eyes Will See Only You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951707), [Stop Making a Fool Out of Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951761), [Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951788) and [I Wonder if I Ever Cross Your Mind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1951833)

The sound of her mother failing to whisper outside of her door causes her to stir. She prays that it will all just go away but, like most of her prayers lately, this goes unanswered. A knock comes but the door opens before she has a chance to respond.

“Honey there’s a visitor for you.”

That is all she needs. She can’t help but think that Mercedes’ parents would have had the good grace to just leave her alone and allow her to rest.

She is relatively certain that, like her, Finn is busy dying and so she braces herself to deal with Sam. It is a struggle to keep her eyes open but she feels that she owes him the warmest greeting that she can muster. To her surprise it is not Sam that enters but Rachel. 

“I’ll leave you alone with your friend,” her mother says. Her mother no doubt thinks she is being subtle but the look on her face screams that she is having difficulty believing that they are friends. 

Quinn risks further pain by again opening her eyes and taking in Rachel’s attire. By Rachel’s standards the little green frock is actually quite an acceptable outfit but she is sure that he mother thinks that Rachel has been dressed by the temperance league. 

“Hi,” Rachel says.

“Hey,” she manages in return and thinks that this is the best conversation that they have managed in some time.

“Can I get you anything?” her mother asks.

“We’re fine Mom.”

“Ok then, I’ll give you two some privacy.” 

Her mother departs and she even shuts the door. If she were feeling better Quinn would have been incredibly amused to note that her mother would have guarded what is left of her virtue from Sam with a stick but was happy to leave her alone with Rachel. 

Rachel has clearly been looking around the room, “It’s a lot barer than I thought it would be.”

“I’m not sure how permanent this is. I thought it was easier not to get too settled.”

“Don’t you want to feel comfortable, even if it is only temporary?”

“I’m not sure it really feels like it’s my room.”

“That would be because you refuse to decorate it.” Quinn doesn’t need to see Rachel to know that she is rolling her eyes.

“I’ll make sure to try to make the décor more to your liking for future visits.”

“Who says I’m visiting again.”

She senses that the small talk is over, “I’m surprised that you are visiting now.”

“I know that you kissed Finn.”

Yep, small talk was well and truly over, “I’m glad you came over to let me know that.”

“I tried to find you at school but you’d already gone.”

Quinn doesn’t like how nice it feels to think that Rachel went looking for her, “Sorry that you had to go to more effort to confront me.”

“I want to confront you,” Rachel admits, “but you are not making it easy.”

“I don’t really feel up to a fight right now. If you come back in a few days I will see what I can do.”

“I would have been happy if you’d just denied it so that I could call you on your bullshit,” Rachel said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“I think anyone with half a brain knows that we kissed. There’s no point in denying it.”

“It was more that just a peck at the booth wasn’t it?”

“I think anyone with half a brain knows that too.”

“Sam doesn’t think so.”

“I mentioned the half a brain bit, right?”

She hears Rachel trying to suppress a chuckle, “That’s not very nice.”

“He’s my boyfriend I get to be critical.”

“You probably shouldn’t do that openly.”

“I probably shouldn’t go around kissing other people either. It seems I’m far from a model girlfriend.”

“That’s true. You really shouldn’t do that to poor Sam.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it when it was you I was kissing.”

Rachel is silent for some time and Quinn is convinced that the brunette is going to leave. Even though Rachel only came to pick a fight Quinn feels a wave of anxiety at the thought of her going. The bed creaks and Quinn contemplates asking Rachel to stay but it seems that Rachel was simply turning around because she is now sitting cross legged on the end of the bed. “You must have known that I would mind you kissing Finn.”

“I didn’t do it to hurt you.”

“So that was just an added benefit?”

“I wasn’t thinking about you.”

“You know that may even be worse.”

“Do you want me to think about you when I kiss people in the future?”

“When you say it like that it, it sounds all sorts of wrong.”

“Ok but I’m a little unclear whether I should or shouldn’t be thinking about your feelings.”

“Finn told me he felt fireworks when he kissed you.”

Quinn feels as though she has been hit by a segue the size of a bus, “That’s an odd thing for you to tell me.”

“Did he make you feel fireworks?”

“I don’t think I should talk about this with you.”

“It would help me to know.”

Quinn is still sure this is a bad idea. Here there be lots and lots of dragons. Kissing Finn isn’t something that she wants to think about. It certainly isn’t something that she wants to talk about. The truth is that she did feel a spark but she doesn’t think it was related to her feelings for Finn. It just felt good to think that she was desirable. It also felt a little thrilling to be pulling the wool over Sam’s eyes. Not that that’s much of an achievement, Sam could be blinded by a single thread of wool. 

She never felt any of this when she was with Rachel. Technically she was cheating with Rachel but it never seemed that way. Somehow what happened with Rachel felt pure. Maybe she is romanticizing the Rachel situation because it was special to her and she doesn’t want to have to feel bad about it but in her mind it is very, very different to what happened in the auditorium with Finn.

She still can’t believe that she kissed him. It’s not like she didn’t see through his ridiculous plan. There is no way she should have lowered herself to his level. She probably deserves the shock of having felt something when she kissed him and the confusion that it is causing her.

None of this information can possibly help Rachel but Quinn feels she has to say something, “I won’t deny that I enjoyed it.”

“Did you feel fireworks when you kissed me?” Rachel asks quietly.

“No I didn’t.”

“I see,” Rachel’s voice became even softer.

“Kissing you made me feel like I finally belonged somewhere.”

“I would have preferred you felt fireworks.”

Quinn struggles to pull herself upright and reaches a hand towards Rachel. She is gratified when Rachel takes the offered hand. “I think what we had was way more significant.”

“It’s not exactly the stuff of epic love stories.”

“Epic loves stories tend to end very badly,” Quinn points out.

“We ended badly and we didn’t even get the epic part,” Rachel complains.

“Who says we’ve ended?”

“We sort of broke up and you are off kissing multiple other people. That seems fairly final to me.”

“We are sitting on my bed holding hands. I’d say that means there’s hope.”

Rachel lies down beside her and pulls Quinn into her arms. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“That hadn’t escaped my attention.”

“I have to go alone to the lonely hearts dinner that Kurt is running.”

“Alone seems to be the appropriate way to attend something like that.”

“There are going to be lots of couples there.”

“Then it’s really just a get together, you shouldn’t focus on the lonely hearts bit.” Her sickness must be making her feel generous because Quinn doesn’t point out that it seems in keeping with Kurt’s track record to make garish errors when organising social events.

“I wish I didn’t have to go alone.”

“Don’t look at me. I can barely stand up.”

“You do look awful.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you sorry that you can go there with Sam?”

To Quinn that seems like a loaded question. Probably more loaded than Rachel realises. There are lots of things that she would do to get out of going to an event staged by Kurt but if she’d have known in advance what the outcome of kissing Finn would be she doubts that she would have exposed herself to illness and accusations of infidelity in order to avoid a night at Breadsticks. She honestly doesn’t know, if she were forced to attend, whether she’d prefer to be there with Sam or Finn. Does it really matter if one is the lesser of two evils when they are both only fall back options? The person she wants to go with is the one lying next to her.

“At the moment I feel like I’m dying and not much at all bothers me other than how much it hurts to swallow.”

“Poor baby,” Rachel reaches up and strokes Quinn’s forehead. “Man you are hot.”

“But not in a good way.”

“Hey, you still look beautiful to me.”

“I thought I looked awful.”

“You somehow manage to look awful and beautiful at the same time.”

“Not many people can pull off feverish the way I can.” 

“You do look gorgeous. It’s really quite sickening. No wonder Finn wants to kiss you.”

It annoys Quinn that aspects of her life keep coming back to Finn. He simply isn’t that important; despite his inflated, victorious quarterback ego. “I’d kiss you too if it wouldn’t make you sick.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“I like to deal with one nasty rumour about me at a time thank you very much.”

“Quinn,” Rachel walks her fingers up the other girl’s abdomen, “they aren’t rumours if they are true.”

Quinn’s heart starts to race but instead of making her feel excited it just makes her chest hurt. At least this time her Rachel related chest pain is literal. “Sweetie I’m not really up to fooling around.”

“Are you sure?” Rachel asks as she moves a hand under the neck of Quinn’s pyjamas. It seems that Rachel is pleased to discover that Quinn is not wearing a bra as she smiles and moves her hand down to cup Quinn’s breast.

The feeling of Rachel’s cold hands against her burning skin is actually quite soothing and Quinn states to think that maybe she really is up to some fooling around. Rachel’s fingers move back and forward across Quinn’s nipple and Quinn rolls onto her side and hooks a leg over Rachel. Rachel pushes Quinn back onto the mattress and unbuttons the pyjama top. Quinn watches as Rachel drinks in the sight of exposed flesh and feels a rush of wetness between her legs. She reaches up in an attempt to remove Rachel’s dress but is hampered by a coughing fit that leaves her feeling drained and frustrated.

Rachel strokes Quinn’s hair and makes soothing noises in her ear.

“I’m sorry,” Quinn says. “That wasn’t how I wanted things to go.”

“Believe me it wasn’t how I wanted things to go either.”

“I promise to make it up to you.”

“You’d better,” Rachel says as she moulds herself to Quinn’s back and hugs her tightly. “Can I stay here until I have to go to the dinner?”

“I’d like nothing better,” Quinn replies.

Quinn drifts off to sleep in Rachel arms and her last conscious thought is that if this is what happens when she goes around kissing Finn then she may just have to do that much more often.


End file.
